This invention relates to gift-wrapping assemblies and has particular relationship to assemblies which are appealingly or even artistically decorated by ribbons and bows, rosettes or pompoms. Where the words "bows" alone is used in this application, it is intended to mean bows, rosettes or pompoms or other ornamentation. Such assemblies in accordance with the teachings of the most common prior art are produced by manually wrapping a ribbon around the gift-wrapping package. Typically, the package includes a box wrapped with decorative paper. It has also been prior-art practice to prefabricate the bow and attach it in one way or another to a ribbon which is wrapped around the package, or the bow is directly adhered to the package which may or may not have the ribbon wrapped around it. The manual practice just described must be carried out skillfully to achieve attractive appearance and even if skill is exercised in forming a gift-wrapping assembly, the ultimate desired appearance may not be achieved. The practice involving a prefabricated bow involves difficulty in mounting the bow on, or securing the bow to, the package.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and to provide a gift-wrapping assembly that shall be capable of being readily produced and that shall have a highly attractive appearance.